


His Best Mate's Sister

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Ginny's Hot, M/M, Texting, University Student Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville are all flatmates at University when Ginny Weasley starts and Harry's world gets flipped upside down. </p><p>Modern AU so there will be texting involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Texting Key:  
_Ron is italic_  
_**Dean is Bold and** **Italic** _  
**Harry is bold**  
Neville is underlined  
_Seamus is bold, italic and underlined_

 

Harry James Potter ran a hand through his already disheveled black hair, put on his round glasses and glanced at the body in the bed next to him, she had golden blonde hair and what looked like a rather fantastic ass, but he couldn’t remember her name.  He looked at the time on his iPhone and saw that it was already nearly noon.  He unlocked his phone to see that he had 7 new messages.

 

_Oi mother fuckers are we still on for brunch?_

Only if Potter’s paying, that fuck bought the whole bar a round on my tab last night 

**Well the twat stole the bird I was aiming for so he owes me brunch as well**

**_I just want bacon_ **

_POTTER WAKE THE FUCK UP_

If you don’t wake up we’re going to come into your room

**POTTER YOU TWAT FACE**

 

Harry laughed a bit at that message from flatmates, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas before he responded.

 

**I’m up, I’m up, but can someone tell me what this birds name is?**

**Her name is Michelle and SHE WAS MINE I CALLED DIBS**

**Apparently she wanted me sooo**

Only after you bought a round for the house ON MY TAB

**Okay okay I get it I’m the worst! Let me get her out of the flat and we can go.**

 

He coughed loudly and saw the girl, Michelle, stir.  “Hi,” he said as she rolled over and looked at him, “I’m so sorry to do this but I have a family emergency and I have to leave.” He lied easily.  This was a Sunday morning ritual for him, well this or calling on of his mates pretending to be family to get a girl out of their room.  

“Oh, um, I’ll go then,” She said as she pulled on her dress from the night before, “Last night was fun.”  She wrote her number down on a pad of paper on his night stand.

“I’ll call you, do you want money for a cab?” Harry asked her reaching for his wallet but she shook her head, kissed him and walked out of his room without another word.  He was getting far too good at this.

When he heard the door shut outside he grabbed a his boxers off the floor and put them on before walking out of his room, “Oi she’s gone.” He called as he walked into the living room.  He lived with his four best friends from boarding school, Winchester College and they were all about to start their second year of Uni and University of Cambridge.

“Get dressed you fuck,” Ron said as he walked into the living room already dressed.  Ron was a rather tall bloke at 6’6”, who had managed to grow into himself the summer before uni, his shoulders had filled out and he had learned that the disheveled hair look worked on some people, like Harry, and didn’t work on others, like himself.  His flaming red hair was now cut short and parted nearly to the side.  

“Christ Potter, put a shirt on,” Neville said throwing a pillow at him from the couch.  Neville was a shorter guy, maybe 5’10” with dirty blonde hair and a kind, round face.  He was often approached at bars by drunk girls who told him was just cute as a button but he never took advantage because Neville was a generally good guy.  “Seriously though, you owe me brunch mate you racked up a huge tab.” 

Harry quickly changed into a pair of black slacks and a checkered button down then said, “Okay let’s go chaps.”  They group left the flat and walked two blocks to their favorite brunch spot, The Three Broomsticks.  It wasn’t as crowded as usual since the term hadn’t started yet and they got a table right away.

“Why for six?” Dean asked Ron.  Dean was a black chap just as tall as Ron with high cheek bones and full lips.  He had piercing golden brown eyes and was widely considered to be the best looking of the Golden Squad (a nickname of their own naming).  

“Lav might be coming.” Ron said looking ashamed of himself.  Lavender Brown was Ron’s girlfriend but he wished she wasn’t.  

“Cut the girl lose if you don’t want her anymore,” Seamus said in a thick irish accent.  He was the shortest in the group at 5’7” but what he lacked in size he made up for in the volume of his voice and personality.  He had nearly gotten them all kicked out of Winchester when he set off fireworks from their dorm window in their third year.  He had bright blue eyes and was covered in freckles.  

“I don’t want to be mean.” Ron said as a girl with a mess of brown curls walked over to their table and smiled at them.

“Why is it that every Sunday I get stuck serving you pricks.”  Hermione Granger said with a laugh, she was a classmate of theirs at Cambridge who came from a modest background so she worked part time to pay for her living expenses.  “Honestly it’s like they’re punishing me.”  She smiled again, she had a very pretty smile that came from years of braces.  Her long curly hair was tied back but threatening to escape at any moment.  “The usual drinks today boys?”

They add nodded and she walked away to get them 4 bloody Mary’s and a coffee with Jamison.  “Weasley you’re blushing,” Harry said with a laugh.  It was true, Ron’s face was nearly the same color as his hair.  “Honestly ditch Lavender and ask Hermione out, I bet she’d go for it.”

Ron ignored them as the door to the restaurant opened and Lavender walked in, her long blonde hair straightened and her smile widening, “Won-Won!” She yelled, practically knocking poor Hermione over as she ran to the table and threw herself into his lap, gluing her face to his.

“You’d think they hadn’t just seen each other last night,” Harry whispered to Dean who laughed and then hid his face as Lavender resurfaced and shot him a look.  “God I’m hungover, I need that blood Mary.”  

The rest of brunch passed without incident as the boys ate and chatted loudly about the nights events.  When the bill was dropped off Harry quickly handed Hermione a credit card.  There was a round of “Thanks Mate,” followed by a “You still suck,” from Neville.  Harry laughed heartily as they walked out of the restaurant back toward their flat.  

Lavender didn’t come in with them but kept walking toward her own building where she shared a flat with her best friend and her best friends twin, Pavarti and Padma Patel.  The five boys each fell onto a couch or chair and started talking again.

“Potter you still on to help me move Ginny in to her dorm today, mum has promised cookies if you help.”  Ron said to Harry.  Ginny was Ron’s younger sister who was starting her first year of Uni next week.  Of all the boys in the flat Ron and Harry were the closest.  Harry had spent many a summer with the Weasley family as both of Harry’s parents were high up in the government, his Father was a Lord and came from a very, very wealthy aristocratic family and his mother, though from humble working class roots was the head of the Secret Intelligence Service now so they often had to leave Harry with family and friends. 

“Yeah but only if you quit yelled,” Harry said as he popped two aspirin into his mouth. “What time?”  He stretched lazily on the couch, accidentally kicking a sleeping Neville in the process, “Sorry mate,” he said quickly but Nev hadn’t stirred.

“In like ten minutes, we better head over,”  Ron said pulling Harry off the couch.  They had both changed out of their brunch attire into Cambridge Football shirts and their warmup pants.  Both boys were on the school team, Ron the goaltender and Harry a striker.  

They left the flat where their roommates were all sleeping in the living room, a rugby game on TV in the background.  “How’s Bill doing?” Harry asked, he hadn’t seen Ron’s eldest brother since his wedding the summer before Uni.

“He’s great, still in Egypt doing something for the World Bank, I think that Fleur’s pregnant, but don’t tell anyone I said that since she might just be getting fat.”  Ron said with a laugh, “Oh and Charlie called me this morning from Romania, he wants us to visit if we get a holiday.” Charlie was another one of Ron’s brothers, Charlie was Ron’s most daring of the brothers, he was a wild animal tamer, moving around to where he was needed.

They approached the dorm building and saw Mrs. Weasley right away, her red hair and wide smile could be seen a mile away.  “Boys!” She called to them and waved them over. “So good to see you, we missed you this summer but summer training and school is important!” She hugged them both and said, “Where did Ginny get to?”

That was when Harry saw her, he had known Ginny Weasley since she was 12 years old but she had sure grown up since then.  Her long red hair was dancing behind her as she jogged over to them, she was wearing a Chelsea Football Club jersey and a pair of jogging shorts that showed off her tanned and muscular legs.  She had eyes that looked like melted chocolate and a smile that could light up the darkest night.  

“Hey Ron, Harry!” She said smiling at them and Harry felt his stomach flip.  Ginny had always been painfully shy around him because he was a bit famous and very handsome but now she seemed to have gotten over that crush.  

 

**SOS**

What?

**NEV GINNY WEASLEY IS A FUCKING SEXY FUCK**

She’s always been pretty mate

**Not like this, or maybe like this but I was blind because she was Ron’s kid sister**

**Shit she’s still Ron’s sister**

Good luck

 

Harry and Ron spent twenty minutes helping unload Ginny’s stuff and soon enough they were done and saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.  She hugged them all and promised to send them loads of care packages.  Once Mrs. Weasley had departed Ron said, “Well Lav’s been blowing up my phone, I should meet up with her before she explodes.”

“Not going to help your little sister unpack her stuff? You’re an arse Ronald Weasley.” Ginny said in a joking tone as she punched Ron on the shoulder and turned to Harry.  “Care to help a girl out Potter?”

Harry could think of a lot of things he’d like to help her out of, that jersey for one.  Ron must have read his mind because he said, “Harry you’ve got to go too, _right._ ” It wasn’t a question.  

“Uh yeah, sure I’ve got to go run.” He said running a hand through his already messy hair and smiling at Ginny, “I can swing by after if you still need a hand, you’ve got my number from last summer still right?”

Ginny pulled out her phone and said, “Yeah looks like I do, text me when you’re free, according to my RA my roommate won’t be getting here until next week since most people don’t move in until the weekend before school starts.”

“Why are you hear so early?” Harry asked her, his stomach was in knots, he wished Ron would leave so he could just stay but he was standing in the doorway waiting for Harry.

“I’m on the women’s football team, training starts tomorrow,” She said as she lifted her arms above her head stretching, exposing her stomach in the process.  “Well go run, I’m sure your coach wouldn’t appreciate it if you got out of shape during the summer.”

Harry and Ron left the building and Ron said, “Don’t you try to sleep with Gin, she’s a good kid and I know how you are with girls.”  This was very true, Harry had only had one girlfriend in his life and it has been a disaster, Cho Chang had lived near his family in London and that summer romance had ended when Harry told her that she had poor choice in friends because her friend Marietta had told their parents that they were fooling around.  Since then he had just slept around, it was easier.

“I wouldn’t just try to sleep with your sister Ron,” Harry said honestly, “I’ve known her since she was 12, she’s a great girl.”  They kept walking and made it back to the flat where Harry said, “Have fun with Lav, I might actually go running.”  

Harry laced up his trainers and plugged in his headphones before he ran outside.  He shuffled through his playlists before he found what he was looking for, the loud sounds of Kanye West filled his ears as he ran, losing himself in the run.  He tried to clear his mind but he kept seeing the vision of Ginny Weasley’s long red hair and bright smile, shit this wasn’t good. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ron is Italic  
_ Neville is Underline  
** Seamus is bold and underline  
** **_ Dean is Italic, bold and underline  
_ ** **Harry is Bold  
** Ginny is **

 

Harry was entering mile 5 of his run when his phone vibrated in his hand, he slowed to a walk and saw the name Ginny Weasley.

 

*Oi Potter I could use some assistance and my brother is too much of a twat to help me.*

**I’m about 2 minutes from your dorm, but be warned I am sweaty and very possibly smelly**

*Anything is better then doing this alone*

 

Harry jogged toward the dorm, considered returning home for a shirt but decided against it and then yelled up to Ginny’s open window, “Weasley!” Her face appeared in the window and she smiled before coming down to let him in.If Harry didn’t know any better he would have thought that she had blushed a little upon seeing him shirtless but he was sure he had imagined it. 

“I have to much shit to sort through, I can’t believe mum left without helping me at all, it’s not like she has any kids to get home to.”Ginny said as she flopped onto her bed, which was the only thing int he room that seemed to have been unpacked. 

“Oh how dare she expect her fully grown daughter to unpack all alone.” Harry said with a laugh as he sat down on the other bed in the room, it had no sheets on it but he didn’t really mind.“You’ve clearly gotten a lot done.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “I could have had more done if Ron hadn’t been such a pussy whipped bitch.”Harry laughed, the girl had a poison tongue if ever he’d heard one.“Or if he’d have let you stay, honestly he doesn’t trust me alone with men.”

“I’m not sure it was you he didn’t trust,” Harry said without thinking.Thankfully at that moment both of their phones buzzed and they looked down at the message.

 

_Neville’s ordered enough pizza to feed a small country so if you’re hungry Gin come by, Harry don’t eat until you get back._

 

“Hungry?” Harry asked her quickly, hoping that she would just ignore his previous comment. 

“Anything to put off unpacking.” She said as she hopped off her bed and they walked out the door, “I’m going to have to keep an eye on you, aren’t I Potter.”She said teasing him, damn she hadn’t just ignored the comment. 

 “Not too close,” Harry said teasing her back, “Or else Ron might have something to worry about.”  That time she did blush but it didn’t stop her from continuing the banter all the way to the flat.  

“Do you have a lighting bolt tattoo?” Ginny asked as she followed him up the stair to his flat.She reached out and touched his shoulder blade making Harry’s stomach to that damn flipping thing again. 

“Yeah, I’m very dedicated to meteorology,” Harry said rather sarcastically.  

“It’s a scar then?” Ginny said as they reached the door and Harry walked in to a living room full of people.  Harry ignored the question and opened the door to his flat.

“Look who I found wandering the streets,” Harry announced to the room at large.He grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it as he looked around the room, it was the usual flatmates, plus Lavender and her flatmates and Hermione Granger and her good friend Cedric Digory.Harry looked at Dean quickly, it was well known within their flat that Dean had quite the crush on Cedric.

“Christ Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to put a shirt on when we’re eating,” Neville said laughing.

“We’re not complaining,” The Patel twins said with rather twisted smiles.Harry laughed and grabbed a shirt from his room before coming back and joining the party.He felt his phone buzz and looked at the message.

 

*Boo*

**What? Bad pizza or is it the company?**

*I much preferred you without a shirt as well*

 

He nearly dropped the pizza that he was shoving into his mouth.He was pretty sure thatGinny Weasley was flirting with him but he couldn’t be certain. “Gin have you met everyone?” Ron asked as he introduced his sister to the rest of the party.

“Are we out of whiskey?” Seamus asked as he stood on a chair trying to reach the top shelf where they sometimes stashed booze.“I can’t see up on the bloody shelf, you mother fuckers keep putting things up too high for a wee lad like me.”

Everyone laughed at Seamus.He was a great sport about his height, he had always been, even when they were kids.Dean got up and easily reached the top shelf, pulling down a bottle of Fireball Whiskey and a bottle of vodka.“None of your beloved Jamison, sorry mate.” Dean said to his short friend with a laugh.  

A few more people walked into the flat, including members of the football team Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.Harry shot a look at Ron who shook his head in a way that clearly said, I didn’t invite them.Harry and Draco were friendly enough but Malfoy had still been a bit bent out of shape about Harry shagging his ex girlfriend at the end of last term the last time they had talked, and by talked he meant when Malfoy had punched him in the face.

 

**_I could cut the tension with a knife in here mate_ **

**Well who invited Malfoy? I don’t fancy getting punched in the face again.**

**_That would be the Patel twins, they think Malfoy and Blaise are cute._ **

**Am I not enough for them?**

**_In their defense Blaise has an ass you could bounce a quarter off._ **

**Oh fuck off**

_**With Blaise? Gladly** _

 

Harry saw Malfoy chatting with Ginny Weasley who shot Harry a furtive glance and then his phone vibrated.

 

*He’s telling me about his families servants SEND HELP*

**Run while you still can**

*Can’t you swoop in and pretend to be my boyfriend or something*

**I could but then Ron might kill me**

**Or Malfoy**

**Since I hardcore fucked up at the end of last term and slept with his ex**

*Christ Potter so the rumors are true*

**What rumors? Only good things I hope**

*I’ll only tell you if you save me*

 

“Hey Malfoy, I see you’ve met our Gin.” Harry said throwing his arm around her shoulder and smiling at her.“Quite a great girl, you should meet her girlfriend though.”

Malfoy stopped smiling, “You’ve got a girlfriend?”

Ginny nodded solemnly, “I am dating a girl, yes.Her name is Hannah and she’s lovely, I think you’d quite like her.”

“Oh well, I think Blaise needs me.”Malfoy said and walked away.  

“You, Harry James Potter, are a wonderful guy, I don’t care what anyone else says about you.”Ginny said playfully as she stepped out from under his arm.  


“What do people say about me? You’ve been at this school for 4 hours. How can people have filled your head with lies already?”Harry said forcing a laugh.

“So you didn’t go home with a blonde that Seamus was trying to befriend last night? Or run up a huge tab that Neville paid?” She asked him laughing as she saw his face fall.

“They’re all gits.”

“Sounds like you might be the git Harry.” She said laughing again before walking off and chatting with Hermione who was looking highly entertained by the look on Harry’s face.

 

****  
  
The sun was streaming in through the blinds in Harry’s room when he woke up the next morning, he wasn’t nearly has hung over as he had been the day before but he could head the blood pounding in his head as he reached over to his nightstand for water.One of these days he was going to learn to say no to shots, but that day wasn’t today.  

He could hear the telly on in the living room and he crawled out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, grabbed his glasses and walked into the common space.As he had expected Neville was already awake, watching reruns of some terrible American cartoon and eating toast.“Morning,” Harry said as he flopped down onto the sofa next to Neville.

Neville put his finger up to his lips and pointed at the other couch where there was a mass of brown curly hair sticking out from under a blanket.“Hermione stayed over last night after Lavender wouldn’t let Ron walk her home, you’d think she’d want her out of the flat but who knows.”Neville said quietly.  

Harry pulled out his phone, he had just remembered that he had walked a rather drunk Ginny Weasley home last night and he was expecting to have several very angry texts from Ron but instead he had some from the girl herself.He had passed out as soon as he had gotten back without a single glance at his phone, which might have been a good thing.

 

2:04 a.m.

*Potter*

*Oi Potter*  
*I think I’m drunk*

*No it’s 4 sure. I am very drunk. I just tried to get out of bed and I fell off.Come back and help me into bed*

 

2:51 a.m.  
*NOT LIKE THAT*

*Unless you want to*  


9:05 a.m.

*I may have gotten hit by a truck last night, sorry for those texts.That’s really not like me, anyway I’ve got practice.*

 

10:50 a.m.

*Sorry again for making a fool of myself last night.*

 

Harry tried to hold back his laugh but he couldn’t, if only she knew the amount of times he’d made a fool of himself whilst drinking.  

 

11:10 a.m.

**Honestly Gin don’t worry about it, we’ve all been there.**

**In fact on Hermione Granger is sleeping on my couch as we speak because your brothers twat of a girlfriend wouldn’t let him walk her home.**

 

****He leaned back on the couch and said, “It’s late enough that we can wake her up right?”

“Put on a shirt before you do, you don’t want to scare the poor girl.” Neville said without even looking at him.Neville was very good at trying to keep Harry in line and most of the time he at least made some difference.There would have been so many more near expulsion incidence in prep school if it weren’t for Neville Longbottom, he very often stood up to his friends when they were being fools.

“I wouldn’t want to deprive her of all of this,” Harry said with a half laugh as he gestured at his very fit figure.  

“I’d rather not see it Potter,” Hermione said, her face still buried in the pillow.“Honestly you two are awful at keeping quiet when there’s a guest sleeping.” 

“Well how was I to know that you’d be here?” Harry said as he remained on the couch, taking a bite of Neville’s toast.  

 “You nearly sat on me last night when you go back from walking Ginny home,” Hermione said rolling over and facing the two boys.  “We had a bit of a heart to heart, do you not remember?”

Harry’s face contorted as he tried to remember a conversation with Hermione.“Something about me being a giant tosser all the time and that I won’t ever land a decent girl, let alone a great girl like Ginny if I keep it up?”

“Bingo.” Hermione said as she sat up on the couch and stretched.“Well I’ll be off then,” She said standing up and waving at both of them, “Thanks for letting me crash, tell Ron he’s a prick for me will ya?”  

Harry and Neville both laughed and then Neville said, “I knew you fancied Ginny, honestly Potter I can read you like a book.” 

It was true, he may have only spent a few hours with her yesterday but every good thing about Ginny Weasley from the time he had spent at the Weasley’s had come flooding back to him, from the time she was too embarrassed to speak around him to the time she tied his shoe laces together under the table.“She’s alright,” He said noncommittally, “I’m not her type.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Dean said from the doorway to his room.Behind him Harry could see a person under the blankets in his bed, “She seemed pretty keen on your last night, honestly when you’re not being a show off you’re a cool chap.”

“Dean Thomas who the fuck is in your bed?” Harry said getting off the couch to peer into Dean’s room.  He was hoping that Dean had finally managed to get Cedric into bed but that was not the case,“Oh shit, is that Blaise?”  

Dean had tried to block the doorway with his body but failed, he met Harry’s eyes and kind of shrugged, “Shit happens.I didn’t think he was into guys until he asked if he could crash here and when I offered the couch he said he had another idea and led me to my room.Honestly how does a guy say no to that, especially to a guy with an ass like his.” 

“And you guys think I’m the slutty one,” Harry said laughing as he went into his room and changed into his running shorts and his trainers.“I’m going to go run off some of this sexual frustration now.Go have some morning sex you crazy kid.” He slapped Dean on the back before jogging out the door.

 

**Fancy a jog Red?**

*Don’t call me red*

**Fancy a jog pumpkin?**

*You’re actually the worst*

**So yes?**

*I had practice this morning*

**All the more reason to come run with me**

*No*

**I’m outside your dorm, I’ll buy you a coffee**

*We’re walking to get it*

 

****Ginny came out the from door of her building and threw something at Harry, he caught it and laughed, it was a shirt.“I hear there’s a rule against letting practically naked men into coffee shops.”He tugged the shirt over his head and laughed, “Pinks your color Potter.”They started walking toward the shop and Harry could felt like a million butterflies had just come out of their cocoons in his stomach.He needed to stop this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean you don’t like to read!” Ginny exclaimed as they sat outside Harry’s favorite coffee shop.They’d been sitting there for well over an hour, the coffee in their cups long finished.“Books are such a great way to escape, honestly without them I don’t know how I’d have survived growing up with 6 brothers and only one TV.”

Harry shrugged, “I read enough for school and when I get free time I like to do stuff, run, eat, hang out, drink.”

“Annoy your best mates sister,” Ginny added with a smirk.

Harry threw is hand over his heart and clutched his chest, “You’ve wounded me Ginevra Weasley, I may never come back from this.”He laughed as she rolled her eyes, “And anyway, I am not annoying you, I’m helping you.” 

“Helping me put off unpacking or helping me lose credit with my teammates for hanging around with the ‘famous’ Harry Potter.” Said said with a laugh and another smirk.He felt his stomach do that flip again.

“You’ll gain a lot of street cred by hanging out with me and the squad,” He said laughing, “Honestly people love us, we’re a blast.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you’re the talk of the campus, what I’m not sure is if that’s a good thing or not.I haven’t made up my mind about you and the gang yet.” Harry couldn’t tell is she was being serious or not but he decided to make an effort to get her to like them, she’d love them by the end of term if he had his way.

“We have movie night every Monday, why don’t you come over tonight and we can prove our worth to you.” Harry said, “I’ll write up a formal invitation and everything.”

“Will my dearest brother’s girlfriend be there?” 

“Nah Lavender doesn’t like our taste in movies, she calls them ‘childish and stupid’ but we call them classics.”Harry said with a smile, they did watch really terrible movies, tonight was _Sharptopus_ , a movie about a half shark half octopus.

“Then I’m in, mind if I bring one of the girls from my team?” Ginny asked as they stood up to leave the coffee shop.

“Depends on which one,” Harry said half jokingly.

“Hannah Abbott, she and I went to school together before here, she’s your age though.” Ginny said, “I missed the girl she got me though a lot back in the day, plus she can kick your asses if you all start getting out of hand.”

“Oh yeah we love Hannah, she’s more then welcome, I though you were going to ask if Pansy could come and I was going to have to say no, that girls a bit of a handful and she keeps throwing herself at Dean even though he’s told her several times that he’s gay.She seems to think she can change that.” Harry said laughing.

“Oh god, she did seem a bit much at practice, I’ll have to keep a look out for her then.” Ginny said as they walked.They fell into an easy silence, the kind that didn’t feel awkward and Harry couldn’t help but smile.When they reached her dorm she turned to him and said, “What time should we be over then?”

“We usually start around 8 so if you want to come by at 7 with libations we would much appreciate it.Also we’re getting take out Chinese food so come hungry and be ready to be hungry again midway though the movie.” Harry laughed at his own joke and she rolled her eyes.It was starting to feel like routine for her. 

“I’ll see you then,” She said and pulled him into a quick hug.Neither of them had any idea that the other’s heart was pounding a mile a minute.Harry felt a blush creep into his cheeks as they pulled away, so he turned quickly and waved to her as he walked, not wanting her to see it, but had he been facing her he would have seen that she was blushing as well.

*****

**Harry** : Nev

**Neville** : What now 

**Harry** : Ginny Weasley that’s what

**Neville** : I feel no pity, you did this to yourself

**Harry** : Did not

**Neville** : If you hadn’t been such a ladies man all last year Ron would be all for you dating his sister since you’re a great guy but he knows how you hit it and quit it with every girl that you’ve hung around with since we started uni.

**Harry:I** wouldn’t with her.

 

Seven came quicker then Harry expected as he lay on the couch in nothing but his boxers reading the latest issue of _Football Today_.The buzzer went off and the voice of Ginny Weasley came over the intercom, “Buzz me up you twats.”

Harry got off the couch and buzzed her in before flopping back down into the same position on the couch, his legs spilling over the edge as the couch wasn’t long enough for someone as tall as him.He heard the door open and Ginny said, “Shirtless again Potter, do we need to glue one to you?”

He laughed at sat up, Ginny and Hannah Abbott were standing in the doorway.Hannah was the best defense woman that the women’s team had. She was a somewhat plain girl with long blond hair that was often braided.She was known as the nicest player off the field but one of the toughest on.“Hey ladies,” Harry said standing up, “I guess I should put a shirt on then?”

“And maybe some pants while you’re at it,” Ginny said laughing as her and Hannah took the spot that he had just vacated.Harry returned a moment later pulling a Cambridge football shirt over his head and wearing a pair of sweatpants. “Now is that so hard when you have guests over.” 

“I feel very constricted,” Harry said as he sat down on the love seat and then he yelled, “We’ve guests gents, be sure to don pants or they’ll shame you.”

Dean popped his head out of his room and said, “Is the Chinese here yet or just the lovely ladies?”Both Ginny and Hannah blushed.

“Dean stop flirting or none of us will ever have a chance with anyone.” Harry said laughing and added, “and just the ladies are here, food should be any minute though.”Just as he said it the buzzer went off and he went down to get the food, when he returned a few minutes later the living room was full of his flatmates.

“Soups on!” Harry said as he set down the bags of take out and grabbed the beef fried rice of the top and began eating. He flopped down into the couch next to Ginny and said, “Someone turn on the movie.”

Seamus hit the play button on the remote and the opening opening credits rolled.It really was a spectacularly terrible film about a giant half shark half octopus creature that attacked swimmers.It was a tradition in their flat to watch terrible films and make fun of them whilst they watched, this movie was no different and Ginny and Hannah fit right in to the group.  

“That was awful.” Ginny said with a laugh, “I hope they made a sequel.”

“Oh they did,” Neville said with a laugh, “That’s next week. Make room in your schedules ladies.”

They all lounged on the couches chatting, Harry noticed that Neville had taken a bit of an interest in Hannah.

 

**Harry:** Neville and Hannah?

**Ginny:** We could make that happen.

**Harry:** Think she’d go for it?

**Ginny:** Oh yeah, look at her, she’s blushing and if I know her at all (I know her very well) she wants to touch his knee but she’s fighting it

**Harry:** She should go for it, Nev isn’t likely to make a move

 

The rest of the night passed without event and when Ginny and Hannah left around 1 Neville and Hannah exchanged a somewhat awkward hug and phone numbers.Ginny beamed at Harry and he felt his stomach flip and the voice in his head said, “She’s Ron’s sister.”  

 

****

 

Ginny Weasley smiled as she saw a familiar back walking around campus out of her window.She threw on her shoes and ran down the stairs, she hadn’t seen Harry since movie night on Monday and it was Wednesday now, something had to be done to change that.She was a foot behind him when she stopped.

 

“No dad it’s fine, you don’t need to come to the game, I understand, works important.” Harry said, his phone to his ear.“Yeah, no, I know you’ll try to make it to the next one.”He hung up the phone and Ginny kept quiet for a moment before grabbing his shoulders and he screamed and turned to face her.

She gave him a wicked smile and said, “Christ Potter you’d like I stabbed you or something.”She looped her arm into his and said, “I feel like you could use a drink.”

He gave her a half smile and said, “I don’t particularly feel like drinking today actually.” His green eyes looked sadder then she had ever seen them, even sadder then the summer his grandfather had passed away. 

“Care to talk then?” she asked as they walked aimlessly around the campus, her shorter legs working twice as hard as his long ones to keep up.“I’m an excellent listener, something my dear brother and I don’t have in common.” 

Harry smiled again, this time it reached his eyes and he said, “It’s nothing really, just my parents can’t make the first match of the season because of work, they’re very busy all the time.”  

“Sorry Harry, I’m sure they’ll make another match and not that it helps,” Ginny said glancing at him, “But I’ll be here and I can cheer doubly loud if that makes you feel any better.” 

He gave her a small smile, “Well if you’ll be there.” He threw his arm over her shoulder and said, “I expect fanfare Weasley, signs, maybe even balloons if you can find some.”Ginny laughed and shrugged his arm off her shoulder, wiping sweat away from where it had been.

“You’re disgusting, getting me all sweaty and smelly.” She said laughing as she nudged him with her shoulder.“On a very serious note,” She said looking him straight in the face, Harry flinched a little, hoping she wasn’t going to pry into his relationship with his parents, “Why do you never wear shirts, is it a medical thing or are you just a prat who loves his abs too much?”

Harry let out a laugh, “It’s a very serious medical condition, if I wear shirts too often I might start to be less of a twat and we just can’t have that now can we?”They had somehow ended up standing outside of Ginny’s building, “Did you finish unpacking?”

“Sure.” Ginny said smirking at him. “Care to see?”

She looked up at him with something in her eyes that Harry couldn’t quite place but it made his stomach drop.He also knew that if he went up there that he would probably make a fool of himself by hitting on her and she was his best friends sister, he couldn’t do that, not unless he was 100% sure that he actually liked her.“Not today, but hey, want to get coffee tomorrow after practice? I can tell you what professors to avoid and succeed in your classes without really trying.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ginny said, looking slightly disappointed as she turned and headed into her building, but she turned around smirking again, “It’s a date.”Then she headed up the stairs and the door closed behind her, leaving Harry standing there, confused and rather hopeful, until he ran into Ron and he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be making any moves on Ginny Weasley, not yet. 

 


End file.
